Soft Solitary Bleeding Hearts
by Terra Mecca Solace
Summary: A sad traveling nomad. It has no face nor identity. Near it only brings out the darkness of the heart, even the purest. Though they have been fighting with light perhaps darkness merely bests killing itself


Ok so this is my second fic with an original character! But it will be far from being amusing and funny, well not terribly far...ANYWAYS yup okay it's me fic a roll'n. This is more of a tradgic retold tale Of Inuyasha and the past. It going to be very dramatic but not overly I think. Once you meet the new someone she won't take over the story but she plays an important part. This is mostly a story of how the tradgic pasts over the Inu gang takes over their futures.

R Rating: This fiction will contain violence, dark thoughts and sexual content late within the story. The suggested age for R rated stories is 17 and older. So therefore those below this age will have to read with caution, I have stated what will be in this story and those elements will not range into the extreme where it will break the R rating. The sexual content is no where high however the other two may take whatever heights I see.

Disclaimer: (Taken pain killers) I don't own Inuyasha...GAH these pills only work physically! Damn rip off! (cries over Inuyasha)

Soft Solitary Bleeding Hearts

Crisp, the air was delicate in her lungs. The skies low to the earth blanketed warring lands with a crystalline shimmer, and wafted aimlessly without path. Frozen tundra stood stoically before the raven-haired priestess.

It's petrified presence left silence to her and she made her way with ease. A woven basket hung to her arm carelessly and swayed with her in emptiness. The snow crushed and shuddered the still plants beneath her softly. A gaze was intent on the floor and she knelt lightly minding the life hidden below.

Her tanned creamy skin paled the snow further as she wiped them away. The gaze hardened then softened in defeat. She sighed.

"Of course we had to run out of herbs in the middle of a freezing winter." She groaned lightly. Gently she rummaged through the frozen and still whiteness sensing anything ominous. Slowly her finger pin pricked and she drew back in surprise.

"Ow." She looked to her fingertip and saw how blood slowly trickled out of a microscopic slice. (Grass blades...) she thought vaguely.

Something slithered past under the sheet. The priestess instantly tensed and darted stiffly to the ruffling. Between pillars of cedar and sequoias darkness resided patiently and calmly. Her stare sharpened like her arrowhead was ready to strike at any threatening encounter.

Somewhat putting aside her aware she stood up hesitantly keeping her bow close. She walked deeper into the darkness slowly making a light tread through the forest. Although a rough push, and she was thrown aside. The obsidian tresses flew as she collapsed to the ground and fell gruffly.

The girl winced for a second before readying herself deadly with her longbow and quiver. Her arm pulled back the string careful to when pluck at her attacked. A right arm trembled her.

She awaited her soon to be dead target with a deadly glint in her eyes. Although moments passed by nothing emerged and she sighed (How strange...). Standing fully her bow placed in a left hand rested on her hip lightly.

A low glow emitted below her and she gasped. "Oh!" she fell to her knees quickly and reached out the Shikon No Kakerra. Although before she could do so her bow was knocked out of her hand and high into the air. Taken by surprise she watched how the bow floated in the air slowly before a silver glint passed through it.

As the bow plummeted to the snow in split in two cleanly. The miko gaped in horror stricken awe and reached for the jewel quickly. Before doing so a hard object pinned her hand down painfully.

"AH!" She cried in pain. Her head hugged against her collarbone, and eyes winced in response. When the pain took a familiar feel to her she opened her eyes in a flutter and gasped.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Another silver glint swiped across her hand and soon disappeared into the silhouette. She watched and the path slowly opened a thin slice against her hand and she winced slightly as the cold air filled her. She couldn't let him get away with this!

Concentrating heavily her hand glowed a fuchsia flame and she smirked smugly. Staring up red eyes burned back at her and she saw not once did he flinch. The girl blinked (What? Why aren't my powers purifying him?)

It glared. The boot that laid a heavy burden on her hand kicked it away almost disgusted.

A girl pulled back her hand and held it close, her face menaced at the shadow. It bent over slowly allowing clawed fingers to scar the snow as it picked up the jewel. The hand grasped it firmly trembling as it lifted up.

Kagome watched as he took it away from her very eyes and shivered feeling the winds pick up violently around her. She saw how the frigid air seemed to envelope him and noted how he reacted.

When the current came rushing in it accepted it gratefully and let it fill it's being. It sighed before standing mutually.

It's red eyes softened at the gaping Kagome.

"I thank you miko for this-"it said letting the jewel reflect her furious face.

"Although..." It said walking into the light

"I do not believe you are done paying me."

Kagome drew back at it's immense aura and strange tingling power. But that didn't make her stare as owlishly when she saw it's face.

(That's not Sesshoumaru!!!)

The sun was creeping past the hills and to the night sky. Inuyasha watched this impatiently and snorted.

"Where the heck is Kagome?"

Kaede looked to him disapprovingly then fixed her eyes on boiling tea. "Have patience Inuyasha, Kagome will be back soon."

His eyes narrowed in doubt. "My ass she's coming back AH!" Sloppily in attempt to stand he instead stumbled forward in pain wincing. "D-Damn..." Miroku looked to hanyou calmly and closed his eyes. He spoke with patience. "Inuyasha...You should have faith in Kagome, she will return with the herbal remedies and heal you shortly."

Still wincing and groaning tetsusaiga propped him up shakily. With an effort he stood staggering causing a deep sigh from the group. In a low tone he declared. "I'm not worried about my wounds."

Miroku pulled back slightly in surprise before smiling knowingly.

The half demon peered back and glared at grinning man. He spun around and barked at him. "What are you smirking about monk?"

He merely smiled at him happily and answered. "So it seems all this time you were groaning and moaning because you were worried about Kagome."

Inuyasha gaped owlishly before turning his head away blushing. His fists gripped in his haori. "N-No I don't have any idea what you are talking about! I'm just concerned about the jewel shards!" His nose upturned to the air.

"Ah." Miroku nodded before sipping his tea. Silence followed and Inuyasha glared at him. "Whatever! I'm going to find her and get the shards. She can do whatever she wants after that!" He said before storming off.

Sango looked at him fuming off into the frozen forest. She sighed and looked at her reflection tiredly. "Demons are so stubborn." The monk next to her nodded. "Yes, and it seems that Half demons are among the most thick headed." They all nodded sipping tea.

Shippou finally bouncing out of his silent spot piped up. "Yeah Inuyasha's just being stupid! I mean we all know they like each other! Why don't they tell each other?"

The three gasped at the same time before snickering softly. Miroku smiled amused "Well Shippou we should let them surprise each other." The kit blinked and made a ridiculous face. "Huh? What do you mean Miroku."

They all laughed again.

The shadow within the pale moons light staggered and struggled about. It's formed hunched over and unsupported. Inuyasha let a feral growl rumble in his throat

(Keh) he thought. (Kagome is probably lost somewhere like a rabbit with her killer sharpening his claws!) He thought both vaguely and irritably.

But most of all as he treaded through the cold snow he feared the loss of warmth, not the loss in warmth from himself. (Kagome...) He thought worriedly (Where are you now girl?) She had wandered off by herself and hadn't let him come with to protect her.

_"No Inuyasha!" She waved her finger like scolding a puppy._

_Her got in her face and snapped back. "These are just flesh wounds! You know if you go out there by your self some hungry demon is just waiting to bare their fangs at you!" Kagome stopped for a second with realization._

_She sighed then smiled. "Inuyasha." She started slowly "I have my bow and arrows with me, and I've become stronger you know that! Now I'll only be gone for a while. I don't want you catching a cold or something." She reassured._

_Inuyasha stopped and without realizating gaped at Kagome's smiling face. She blinked back in response. "U-Uh umm Inuyasha?" she waved a hand in his spaced out state. He was admiring how lovely it had brightened up. Although on the contrary Kagome blushed. _

_(His face is so close) and it only seemed to get closer...(Ah ah TOO CLOSE!) "WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!" she yelped pushing him over and retreated scooting away shyly. The hanyou collapsed over on his back mortified._

_The girl picked up her bow and a bamboo woven basket. Her face still flushed as she glanced to him. "I'll be back soon!" and left quickly._

Inuyasha sighed. (Dammit she should have just listened to me)

Cut short his nose caught up the smell of jasmine and green tea...and a foul scent that seemed to strangle it. He gasped. "KAGOME!"

"I see...so you will not tell me where that insufferable Inuyasha is?" Asked the masked demon.

"No! Why do you even want to see Inuyasha?" Kagome shot back.

The figure shared a stoic shade in comparison to Kagome's glaring one. Even though the girl could not see the demon's face she could detect that it was of a frigid mask behind the one over it.

Silence over came them yet Kagome was not yet to be unanswered. "I said-"

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

A sun gleaming silhouette filled the darkness forest full of light causing the figure to retreat. Kagome upon instinctive reaction covered her eyes from the blinding ray. A few trees where cleanly cut and left fallen in the shining slash's wake. After the light subsided not one slew demon was found. "Inuyasha!" Cried a happy raven-haired girl. The Hanyou looked over to the merry girl and glared. "Didn't I tell you not to go on your on?" He cut down her glow.

His words shot deep in offense and Kagome frowned. "Hey well at least you got here in time!" She gasped "Hey what about your wounds! You didn't reopen them again did you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked at her uninterested but sought the forest sharp and keenly but found not one demon. (It disappeared?)

"The half demon Inuyasha..."

He clenched a fist and swung it backwards "That's right you bastard!"

Although his remarks were short lived as the masked creature grasped hold of his arm and sunk sharpened talons in. He winced and felt his body go numb instantly. Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. (I-I can't move!)

He looked up and glared. The demon was clad in a clay mask it seemed, the hair was long and by the moonlight a very pale lavender color. In fine silk robes, such a strange thing. Obviously female by it's body.

"Who are you?" he growled dangerously.

It's bloodied eyes went into needle slits and spoke in soft tones. "Now that your power has subsided I may speak to you without rush."

It let go allowing it's petrifying poison slide off. Placing both clawed hands into its sleeves it bowed deeply. "I have no name but I seek purpose and that is all you will need to know."

Inuyasha growled at the demon. "Oh yeah? So what's that got to do with attacking Kagome!?" the masked demon put a clawed hand casually into untamed locks. A amused chill wrapped around both of them. "Oh that? Hm well this Kagome you call her I have seen is your koi and I knew it would draw you to."

Both pulled back and blushed.

"Hn" both could feel it's smirk like day light warmth. "Well now that I have mortified you both with blunt truth I wish to make a proposition."

"A deal?" Kagome recollected.

She nodded and flickered its eyes back to the half demon. "I know you have been pursuing Naraku and the Shikon no tama so there fore I have sought you out to assist you in destroying him." It said blankly.

Inuyasha felt his power start to gain it's full extent again.

He huffed smirking "And what makes you think we'll believe that you're not one Naraku's puppets?"

The demon clad stared at the half-breed suspiciously. The aura around him became more violent whipping around viciously. (is it subsiding?)

His fist crackled and lunged. "LIKE WE'LL BELIEVE YOU!"

It gasped but pulled back in a flash. Inuyasha's claws sharpened at the mere thought of the foul beast attacking Kagome and they inched closer to the face by seconds. Red eyes watched as the talons neared it's mask and decimate it cleanly.

His face formed into a satisfying smirk and he landed back on his feet gracefully. A clatter of shattered pieces fell to the snow and muffled it quickly.

"Heh not so smart mouthed now huh?"

Kagome took an eyeful of the creatures face as Inuyasha began to soak in his ego. (Marks and a crescent moon!)

"Inuyasha look!"

Looking again the breath was taken out like a sucker punch.

Before him was no ordinary demon but a demon of Sesshoumaru! "What the hell!" He saw how the blue crescent moon reflected a mirror copy of that his brothers and all the slash like marks across his cheeks and red lidded eyes. His eyes gaped in disbelief. Sesshoumaru had taken a mate!?

"Are you the mate of Sesshoumaru!?"

A nameless woman's face tilted with her head in question. "Sesshou...maru?" A true face of confusion and it struck Inuyasha as well, but the look was quickly wiped away with a look of sheer threatening appeal. "I am no such person yet." The wind whistled by and a red mar scared the snow.

"Inuyasha!!!"

He gasped her hand twisted around in him. "You will never know anything more."

"Ka-kagome.....r-r ugh"

All went black.

_This wandering drifter has come to an end_

_This bright shining sun stops to no end_

"Is he going to wake up soon?"

"Shh be patient Shippou she said he would wake soon."

(Kagome?....)

_The solace I have embraced is comfort alone_

_The sadness awakes without leaving me alone_

(Who's singing?)

"Oh! Inuyasha you're awake."

"About time lazy head." Bounced a noisy kit.

He propped himself up with heavy arms weak and abused. "Get off Shippou." he said flatly flinging off the furry ball. "Ow! Hey."

_Oooh a tale of the immortal_

_Oooh the tale of a lover_

_Weeps forever_

"There it is again..." He whispered to himself. Kagome looked to Inuyasha oddly. "What?"

_Your tragic tale told by yours truly_

_Your sadistic life ended so cruelly_

Peal white tresses whipped around in alarm as the bearer did so. He looked to Kagome's face with a look fear and concern. From his quick inspecting glance the hut was empty minding a steaming tea kettle and a miko with a kitsune is hand.

"Where are the others?" He asked hastily getting on his feet.

Kagome watched Inuyasha curiously. "Hey Inuyasha why so frantic?" She asked from the tension he built up. His dog-ears twitched and he looked down upon her with a dangerous glare. "What happened to the demon?"

_A beginning so dark_

_Bitten away like a shark_

"There it is!" He shouted unsheathing Tetsusaiga. Lunging for the clothed door Kagome anticipated him faster. "Inuyasha sit!"

"GAH!" he cried plummeting from his poised lunge.

Kagome stood up and walked over to his crippled form. She knelt by him calmly placing Shippou down. "What did you do that for!?" He barked.

She glared at him heavily. "Why the heck are you so excited?" Kagome huffed to herself blowing away a stray hair.

"What the heck are YOU talking about! I'm trying to save your sorry ass from that demon!" She stood and let a haughty dangerous glare fall on him. She said nothing but by the way she looked at him his ears flattened against his head.

Her hands placed firmly on her hips and a face-hardened with irritation lipped. "First of all: SIT!" Thud "Second: Don't speak in front of Shippou that way! And lastly-."

Storming over to the door knowingly she flicked the cloth open and spoke with a firm period. "Here's your demon Inuyasha."

Some how he knew he was wrong and didn't want to admit it. But curiousity was killing the dog demon and he looked up grudgingly.

_You're always so cold but seem so alive_

_If it means to be with you I'll believe these lies._

He was proved wrong again. Looking ahead he saw Kaede, Miroku, and Sango sitting on the porch watching a singing figure. The she demon's hair whipped around in a beautiful mass, her endless pools of blood mesmerized sadistically and her body swayed in the solace song.

_Oooh a tale of the immortal_

_Oooh the tale of a lover_

_Brought together forever_

_Oooh a tale of the immortal_

_Oooh the tale of a lover_

_Dying together_

Inuyasha watched her almost regretfully for her visage was hauntingly sad. Yet at the same time her aura was warm and cold. (Is she really a demon?) He watched as her face feigned so many masks.

_Oooh a tale of the immortal_

_Oooh the tale of a lover_

He looked to the group and saw them watching intently but he double glanced to Miroku. His face hard and stiffened. (What's with him?)

_Live on forever!_

She closed her eyes and bowed deeply as the night's symphony was ended with applause.

"Good night sango!"

"Good night Kagome!"

"Come on Shippou lets go to bed." The miko said scooping up the kit.

Miroku passed by callously and felt his presence chill She looked sideways taking a eye full glance of the cold visage. He looked distant and angry. (Whats wrong with Miroku?)

"Miroku"

"Uh." He turned to Kagome unaware of his glares. "Yes?" She looked to him concerned feigning a frown. "What's wrong?" Realizing what she meant he shook his head and smiled. "Ah it is nothing Kagome." She nodded still frowning showing her concern. "Alright, good night." "Good night"

watching slowly and she drifted off into light wheezes he departed out the door. Seeing as the sky was littered with gleaming lights illuminated a lighted peak on the Youkai's face. As before his façade went cold unknowingly.

There she was standing under the Goshinboku tree veiled in mystery. He knew from the moment he saw her porcelain and was sure at the moment she sang that it was no demon.

He crept closer in secrecy.

This masked siren was no demon.

Kagome talk!

WOW, That demon really knows how to sing! It was so beautiful but so sad. Well Inuyasha doesn't seem so up and at em to kill her now. What? Hey Miroku whats up? Oh wow he seems pretty upset around the new demon. What! The new demon isn't a demon after all? Who could she be then?

The inu demon reveals her true indentity in:

"A weathered old tale of the sad Shino!"

Seeya!


End file.
